Boys Don't Cry
by Stellmaria
Summary: OS C'était tellement stupide. On aurait pu vivre heureux, mais nous étions trop aveugles pour le voir. Il a fallu que la mort t'emporte pour que je sache que je t'aime. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer. Boys don't cry. Slash sous-entendu




**Boys don't cry**

_Les garçons ne pleurent pas_



**Disclaimer:** Tout le petit monde de JKR et tout le blabla ne m'appartiennent pas! (malheureusement).

**Note:** Je sais, je sais, je suis en pleine période d'OS, et je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur mes fics... Ce n'est pas que je manque d'inspiration, au contraire, mais je crois bien que je suis en pleine crise de feinéantise aigüe!lol! Sinon, pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma bio (que je devrai vraiment mettre à jour!) vous savez sans doute que je n'aime pas les slash...

Mais cette chanson est si belle et puis peu importe les relations du moment qu'il y a de l'amour! Ce sera donc un slash sous-entendu (car je ne changerai pas mon avis sur les scène... assez... je me comprends!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!



Draco contemplait le plafond, le regard triste, l'air perdu. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi avait-il poussé sa seule raison de vivre à partir loin, loin de lui... Si seulement il y avait un moyen de tout effacer, de revenir en arrière, de LUI faire oublier...

Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide?... Il n'avait pu s'empêcher, une fois de plus de le provoquer, pour tenter, désespérement, de cacher ses sentiments, qui le rongeaient, le hantaient. Et, une fois encore, il l'avait agressé, embêté, de sorte qu'IL ne voulait plus le voir, plus entendre parler de lui...

**I would say I'm sorry**

_Je dirais que je suis désolé_

**If I thought that it would change your mind**

_Si je pensais qu'il changerait d'avis_

**But I know that this time**

_Mais je sais que cette fois_

**I've said too much**

_J'ai trop dit_

**Been too unkind**

_Que c'était trop dur_

Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il éprouvait, à part Blaise, et Granger, sûrement... La Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne pouvait qu'avoir deviné, elle qui était si futée... Car sinon, pourquoi le regarderait-elle tout le temps avec ce petit sourire en coin, que lui-même avait l'habitude de lui réserver?...

Avec Blaise, son ami, son confident, il tentait de rire de sa propre déconfiture, et mentait en disant que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas un pauvre balafré qui allait le faire souffrir... Il tentait d'y croire, vraiment, mais ça ne servait à rien, il ne pouvait pas se cacher de ses propres sentiments... Autant pouvait-il les cacher aux autres, mais à lui-même, il ne le pouvait pas...

Draco serra désespérement les poings sur son oreiller.

_Ne pas pleurer, ne pas craquer..._

**I try to laugh about it**

_J'essaie de rire à ce sujet_

**Cover it all up with lies**

_Couvrez-le tout vers le haut de mensonges que_

**I try and**

_J'essaye de_

**Laugh about it**

_Rire à ce sujet_

**Hiding the tears in my eyes**

_En cachant les larmes de mes yeux_

**'cause boys don't cry**

_Car les garçons ne pleurent pas_

**Boys don't cry**

_Les garçons ne pleurent pas_

Pourquoi s'était-il donc énervé cet après-midi?... Il avait enfin réussi, après maints et maints efforts à se rapprocher du jeune griffondor, ils parvenaient à présent à discuter sans se disputer...

Et comme d'habitude, il prit peur devant les sentiments qui l'envahissaient, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ces fameux sentiments qui s'insinuaient en lui, s'enracinant de plus en plus fermement...

Sous le regard amusé de Granger, il s'était mis à bafouiller, comme une fillette... Mais il avait fallu que son stupide orgueil Malefoyen reprenne le dessus... Il avait fallu qu'il commence à insulter Potter, sans réelle intention au début, puis de plus en plus violemment...

Il avait insulté son père, le traitant de mauviette de griffondor à la solde de Dumbledore, il avait insulté sa mère, sachant trés bien tout ce qu'elle représentait pour Potter... Des insultes incohérentes, vides de sens, mais qui avaient semblé blesser profondémment le griffondor...

Il était parti, tremblant de rage, alors que Draco lui avait dit qu'il était trop égoîste, ou trop peureux, pour oser affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour affronter sa déstinée...

**I would break down at your feet**

_Je me décompose à tes pieds_

**And beg forgiveness**

_Et prie pour que la rémission_

**Plead with you**

_Parle en ta faveur_

**But I know that**

_Mais je sais_

**It's too late**

_Qu'il est trop tard_

**And now there's nothing I can do**

_Et maintenant il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_

Et maintenant, Draco s'en voulait, il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait fait cela... Pour nier encore une fois l'évidence, pour tenter de reporter le moment où il devrait l'admettre...

Il s'efforçait de plaisanter, d'avoir l'air heureux, de se moquer de Potter, qui était parti sans même tenter d'avoir le dernier mot... Mais il en souffrait, il aurait souhaité qu'il reste à ses côtés, même pour l'injurier, et que plus jamais il ne reparte...

**So I try to laugh about it**

_Alors j'essaie de rire à son sujet_

**Cover it all up with lies**

_Couvrez-le tout vers le haut de mensonges que_

**I try to**

_J'essaye de_

**laugh about it**

_Rire à son sujet_

**Hiding the tears in my eyes**

_En cachant les larmes de mes yeux_

**'cause boys don't cry**

_Car les garçons ne pleurent pas_

Mais c'était trop tard pour s'excuser, trop tard... Ayant pris mouche devant l'insulte du blond, Harry était parti, écumant de rage... Il devait à présent se trouver dans quelque lande déserte, ou pire encore, au Manoir des Jedusort, devant le Lord Noir, l'affrontant, mettant sa vie en péril à cause d'une simple querelle...

Et à présent Draco savait... Oh oui, il le savait et ne le niait plus, il l'aimait, il aimait Potter, le balafré, son pire ennemi...

Il l'aimait comme s'il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, et son coeur était lacéré de ne piuvoir le lui dire, quitte à être rembarré, à ne pouvoir lui dire qu'il était désolé... Il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion...

**I would tell you**

_Je voudrais te dire_

**That I loved you**

_Que je t'ai aimé_

**If I thought that you would stay**

Si je pensais que tu resterais

**But I k now that it's no use**

_Mais je sais que c'est inutile_

**That you've already**

_Puisque que tu es déjà_

**Gone away**

_Parti_

Oui, il ne pourrait pas le faire, car Harry, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, allait mourir... C'était si prévisible, si bête, si stupide. À pleurer... Mais il ne le pouvait pas, ses yeux étaient secs de larmes et sa souffrance ne s'en faisait ressentir que dix fois plus...

Jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, ou tout simplement lui dire la vérité...

_Oh, Harry, pourquoi est-tu donc si orgueilleux, pourquoi accordes-tu autant d'importance à mes idioties, poussées par la jalousie et la peur..._

**Misjudged your limits**

_Méjuger tes limites_

**Pushed you too far**

_T'as poussé trop loin_

**Took you for granted**

_T'as pris pour accordé_

**I thought that you needed me more**

_Je pense que tu as eu davantage besoin de moi_

Maintenant il savait pourquoi Harry était parti... Tout était là, dans cette boule de papier chiffonée, piétinée, mouillée de larmes, gisant misérablement au pied de son lit...

Draco se leva doucement, et se posta devant sa fenêtre, regardant l'aube rouge sang se lever, après avoir passé la nuit à se torturer...

C'était tellement stupide... Ils auraient pu vivre heureux tous les deux... mais tous deux s'étaient efforcés de nier l'évidance...

"- Potter, quand regarderas-tu plus loin que tes binocles... Tu es parti par peur de mon rejet, je désespère à cause de ta mort... Ne voyais-tu donc pas que je n'attendais que toi?... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'un de nous meure pour que l'on sache que ce "nous" tant rêvé pourrait avoir lieu?..."

**Now I would do most anything**

_Maintenant je ferais n'importe quoi_

**To get you back by my side**

_Pour te récupérer à mes côtés_

**But I just**

_Mais je continue juste_

**Keep on laughing**

_À rire_

**Hiding the tears in my eyes**

_En cachant les larmes de mes yeux_

**'cause boys don't cry**

_Car les garçons ne pleurent pas_

**Boys don't cry**

_Les garçons ne pleurent pas_

**Boys don't cry**

_Les garçons ne pleurent pas_

Il monta lentement sur le parapet de son balcon. Comme l'aube était belle. La plus magique, la plus enchanteresse qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il murmura:

"- Je t'aime Harry..."

Il l'avait dit. Draco sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Non, les garçons ne pleurent pas, mais à quoi bon puisque dans quelques minutes, il serait mort?... Il sauta.



Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, une jeune fille contemplait le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. En une nuit, elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire, et elle n'avait rien fait.

Hermione sourit mesquinement. Elle avait accompli sa mission. Le Maître serait fier d'elle. Peut-être accéderait-elle au rang si convoité d'épouse?

Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle s'était vengée. de son pire ennemi et de ses insultes. De son "meilleur" ami devant sa surdité à sa souffrance, qu'il lui causait en ne la voyant pas. Aujour'dhui, elle sortait de l'ombre.

La griffondor jeta un dernier coup d'oeil méprisant à la dépouille de Draco.

"- Pfff... Tu ne méritais même pas de vivre, les garçons ne pleurent pas..." siffla-t-elle avant de partir.



Voilààà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

J'adore Hermione, mais pour ceux qui me connaisse, vous savez que j'adore exploiter à fond toutes les possibilités!lol Je sius sadique!

Pour ceux que le chanson intéresse, elle est de: **_T_****_HE CURE._**

Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, car c'est le seul salaire des auteurs!

Amicalement,

Stellmaria...


End file.
